fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Eject
EJT-Theta Designation: EJT-Theta, "Eject" Description: UCI Systems flight-capable advanced combat droid, "Go-Jetter Series" Color Scheme: Military camo Alt Form: Amplified concert speaker tower (left) Robot Mode: humanoid type Armaments: Las-pistol, missile launchers, auxilliary grenades Other: Jump Pack Power Source: Reachargeable Hydrogen-Ion Reactor Core, auxilliary thermal core Visual Sensors: Full-motion video stereoscopic optics. Audio Sensors: Dual stereophonic microphones with extended audible frequency range with speech recognition Shell: Ceramic Titanium buffered with carbon nano-tube multiweave padding, Rigidium carbide laminate, titanium skeleton with carbon polymer foam core. Various alumnium and steel components. 'Description: "'Folllowing Violet Tokugawa's incessant need to tamper with the blank slates that were the cerebral cores of UCIAT Systems support units, Delta and Epsilon, I saw no other alternative than to personally oversee the design, fabrication, programming, and testing of units Eta and Theta within the confines of my own private laboratory, isolated from my sub-lab which serves as an intermediary between my more sensitive work and the work of my collegues; no slight against them, but it is imperative that my most important work be kept sterile and uncontaminated from incidents which Violet is more often than not, guilty of causing--directly or indirectly. I digress...to prove that humanoid-type support units can be effective in the field, I turned to outside correspondence from Raxis' own ruler as well as military personnel of his own recommendation when conceiving the "Go-Jetter" series. And following an intense amount of research and development, I am content to say that the collaboration bears fruit in the forms of RWD-Eta and EJT-Theta. While both units are nearly identical in all aspects, I will be covering Theta in this dissertation. EJT-Theta, unlike the previous Delta and Epsilon units, is built with symmetry in mind. Whether working independent or as a pair with his counterpart, RWD-Eta, Theta is one of the most efficient combat units built specifically for battle in the field to date. Programming the suite of strategy and tactics proved to be a test of my own ability to put my moral objections to building better military grade weapons aside for the greater good. And yet I find the final result validates my the reasoning for even conceiving the Go-Jetters. Without further personal commentary, I delve into the project's specifications. Using NBD-Zeta as a base for its systems while using Delta and Epsilon as the design for its shape and form, Theta was given full range of motion with capacity to "tweak" or even add additional degrees of freedom to ensure its mobility in the field. While possessing a number of gyroscopes, accelerometers, and balancing mechanisms, they are not as sophisticated as Zeta's as the need for martial arts grade precision and performance is non issue. Its system of motors, servos, hydraulics, and pneumatics are sound-buffered to avoid drawing attention to the units in covert operations and it has more than sufficient speed and torque for a wide variety of operations. For basic systems the unit has above average human equivalent intelligence. I found that using Colonel Scott O'Conner's psyche as a template, the final A.I.C. algorithm proved to be an overwhelming success. Theta is quite stoic and understands the military mindset, being quite obedient; following the chain of command flawlessly. First and foremost of its supplemental gear includes the jump pack. Composite jump packs were devised based on modified versions reverse engineered from Paramisian packs when hybridized with the various jet suit incarnations of Sally's OGPX gear, Quadrafecta and Tengu suits. Specially designed to minimize the noise of its inner workings while providing adequate thrust and burn for flight and hover abilities, their fuel efficiency is on par with the average jump pack but the smaller size means shorter flight periods and fewer chances for acceleration bursts while airborne. The weapons consist of a main las-pistol modified and adapted from King Jaimas' design, providing an accurate first line of offense. While the prospect of defense has not been discussed, Theta has a riot shield that has not been implemented yet. For additional weapons, a "Selee Schnieder" multi-function combat powered blade has been added as have modular missile launcher systems. Finally a set of grenades of any make and type can be carried on board and used on a needed basis. So far only one test of Theta's abilities has been done in actual field work conditions; accompanying Bunnie Rabbot and Colonel O'Conner on a mission involving Destiny's Call. While Eta and Theta did briefly encounter Sjathrek, they did not engage her at the time. However they proved quite effective against the likes of Blackscales and other DC-loyal troops, returning from mission with no damage or anomalies. To date both units remain deactivated due to Westhaven cutbacks and have not been recommissioned. If the prospect arrises, I shall reactivate them upon request. The Go-Jetters possess much potential but lack any opportunity to fulfill that potential. I will keep them on the back-burner. But I pray that the situation does not become so dire that I will need to authorize the full scope of their combat prowess." -Dr. Nikita Lynx